To the Moon and Back
by Skelleton
Summary: A young boy plagued by nightmares eventually finds that they foreshadow his struggle to hold onto his friends, his family, his past, and himself as he fights against the chaos of Majora's mask. Edit: Sorry for the weird formatting, this is the first story I've written/published on here so I'm still trying to get the hang of things. Let me know how you like it in the reviews!


Big yellow eyes stared menacingly at the young boy. A distorted and demented cackle deafened his ears as a shadowy figure began to take shape in front of him. He tried to scream, but no sound would dare escape his throat. Instead the figure grinned and dissipated into thousands of writhing, spindly shapes. The boy shuddered as the shapes rushed towards him, devouring his entire being.  
He screamed and jolted upright in bed, his heart beating rapidly and the initial wave of adrenaline wearing off, replacing itself with teardrops. He looked around his room, the only light coming in from the window. He watched the shadows made by the moon and the tree branches, dancing across his floor. Pulling the covers back up to his chin, he sunk down into his pillow, shoulders shaking. He listened for a sound, the stirring of his parents alerted by his shriek, the creaks and groans of the house, anything. But he heard nothing. He debated whether he should just lie down and go back to sleep or to seek out the comfort of his parents. He lay back down for several minutes, tossing and turning, until he made his decision.

"Mama? I can't go back to sleep."  
"Oh dear, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Aw, come here. It's ok, I'm here. I'll protect you."  
"It was dark, and I heard screaming, and then it felt like there were skulltulas climbing all over me. It was really scary."  
"Oh, sweetheart!" Kahn's mother pulled him into a hug.  
He had run into his parents' room in the middle of the night with tears streaming down his face as a result of the nightmare. His mother's arms made him feel safe and after a while he had finally calmed down. Meanwhile his father was still fast asleep, snoring loudly. It seemed like an eternity before Kahn's fear had completely subsided, but after a few minutes of comfort from his mother, he felt much better.  
"Mama?"  
"Yes honey?"  
"I think I'm ready to go back to sleep."  
"Ok. Goodnight, Kahn."  
"Goodnight, Mama."  
"I love you."  
"To the moon and back?"

"Yes, sweetie. To the moon and back. And to the stars and the sun and galaxies far beyond."

She reached out to tap his nose. Kahn giggled.  
"I love you to the moon and back too."

Kahn made his way down the dark hall of his family's small, woodland home back to his room. This time he tried to avoid looking at the shadows formed from the trees and the moonlight. He climbed into his bed and buried himself under the covers. Closing his eyes tight, he clutched his pillow to his chest. 'Go to sleep go to sleep go to sleep go to **sleep** ' he thought to himself. His nightmares had begun to become more frequent, having had three in the past week alone. Each one increased in intensity and each one woke him up with a start. But tonight was the first time he ran to his parents' room. He had no idea why these nightmares had started so suddenly and they scared him. Even now he was terrified to fall asleep. But he was tired, and eventually he had succumb to sleep.

"Good morning, sweetheart!"  
Kahn opened his eyes groggily. His mother was standing in the doorway, smiling at him.  
"Good morning, Mama," he mumbled back.  
"It's time to get up! Breakfast is ready, and your father needs your help in the shop today," she informed him.  
"Five more minutes?" he pleaded.  
"Not today. It's Saturday, our busiest market day. We have a long day ahead of us."  
"Ok, fine. I'm getting up."  
"Kahn pulled himself out of bed and changed out of his pajamas. After completing his morning routine, he headed into the kitchen. A plate of eggs and toast was waiting for him on the table. He devoured the food voraciously, not realizing how hungry he had been. His mother, who had been outside talking to his father, reentered the kitchen through the back door.  
"Wow! You were hungry, weren't you? Well, it's a beautiful day outside. Before you go out don't forget to wash the dishes."  
"Alright, Mama."  
He finished the mundane chore with ease and ran outside to meet his father. Hearing Kahn's approach, his father spun around and wrapped him up into a huge bear hug, lifting him up into the air.  
"Hey! Good morning, Kiddo!" his father boomed.  
"Dad, you're squishing me!" Kahn gasped.  
His father laughed and set him down.  
"Your mother told me you had a bad dream last night. Are you doing ok, buddy?"  
"Yeah, it was really scary. But I feel better now. Mama said you need a lot of help in the shop today."  
"Oh, yeah! I've got a big order to fill for a gentleman from Castle town. I figured you could help me out with some of the wood work?"

"You mean I finally get to use the tools?" Kahn perked up.  
"I think it's time I taught you how to use a hammer," his father grinned.  
Kahn jumped up into the air and whooped with joy.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go let's go let's go!" he cried. He took off running in the direction of his father's workshop, just near the edge of the woods.  
"Whoa, slow down there kid! Wait for your old man to catch up," his father called.  
Kahn barely heard him. He couldn't contain his excitement. His father was a carpenter who made everything from furniture and large carvings to small household items. Whenever he went to help him out, the only thing he was allowed to do was hand him tools and clean up the saw dust. He always wanted to do what his father did, hammer, saw, or plane the wood. Today was the day he would finally learn! He barreled down the door of the workshop and began searching for the tools. His father came in behind him, keeping the door open. He began to open the windows to let more light and air into the crowded work space. The building was small, with the back of it functioning as the work place and the front a shop. While he helped his father in the back, his mother usually tended the counter in front and took customers' orders. She also upholstered some of the furniture. His father, Pali, was known by most of the people of Hyrule as the kingdom's greatest carpenter. As such they had many customers.  
Kahn found the hammer and rushed to find some nails.  
"Take it easy there, buddy," his father advised. "Hand me the hammer."  
Kahn complied.  
"Alright. Let me show you how it's done. But you need to be careful. These tools can be very dangerous, so you should always use the proper safety measures at all times," Pali warned. He began his demonstration, starting with how to hold the nail in place.  
Just when Pali had placed the hammer into his son's hands, the front door of the shop swung open, prompting the attached bells to tinkle pleasantly. A familiar voice followed.  
"Melia! It's great to see you!"  
"Oh, Zabos! It's been a while," Kahn's mother replied.  
"Well I hope Pali isn't too busy to come say hello!"  
"I'm sure he can come around and talk for a minute. Pali!" she called.  
Kahn's father, upon hearing his name, put their carpentry lesson on hold and made his way to the front of the shop, brushing aside the curtain that covered the doorway connecting the two.  
"Hey Zabos!" he cheered. "How've you been?"  
"I've been well. Yourself?"  
"Doing great. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"  
"Oh, you know, Kakariko's all fine and dandy but it doesn't beat the amazing view of the fields and the cool shade at the edge of the Lost Woods," Zabos mused.  
"I guess you don't need that new table set then?"  
"Hey now, I never said that," the man smirked.  
"I've got it ready for you in the back. Let me just load it up into your cart," Pali answered, nodding to the horse drawn cart parked in front of the shop through the window. Kahn had been standing in the doorway to the back of the shop during the exchange, but once his father had mentioned loading up the cart, he bounced up behind the counter.  
"Can I help Dad?" he asked.  
"Sorry, kid. This table's a little too heavy for you," his father replied, ruffling Kahn's hair. He circled the counter and disappeared behind the curtain to fetch the table. Kahn's attention was now on Zabos.  
"Hey there, Kahn. It's nice to see you," Zabos smiled pleasantly.  
"Hello Mr. Drekal. Is Faira here?"  
"Sorry, bud. She's back at home. Her mother needed some help at the inn today," he replied. Kahn looked down.  
"Oh. Ok." Faira was his best friend and Zabos was her father. Sometimes he brought her along whenever he needed to order a new piece of furniture for the inn they ran.  
"Oh, How is she doing?" Melia asked.  
"Faira's doing just fine. But she has been missing this guy for a while," he answered, gesturing to Kahn. "I think you all should take a trip down to Kakariko pretty soon. We'd be happy to host you at the inn." He smiled.  
"That certainly could be arranged. We'll have to check the calendar and find a date that would work," Melia replied.  
"Really?" Kahn asked eagerly.  
"Of course! You and your family are always welcome," Zabos assured him.  
"We'll see if we can go. We'll check in with your father about it," his mother responded.  
Kahn smiled, trying hard to contain his excitement. Just then his father walked in, rolling his shoulders.  
"Table's all loaded up. Plus the chairs, of course. Let me know how that set works out for you."  
"Will do. Hope to see you in Kakariko sometime soon," Zabos strolled towards the door, stopping to say goodbye to the family. The bells chimed his way out. Kahn watched out the window as his horse cart picked up dust and the vehicle rolled into the distance.  
"Well kiddo, looks like it's time to get back to work. Should I continue my demonstration?" Pali asked, although he knew the answer his son would eagerly give.  
"Oh yeah! Let's go let's go let's go!" Kahn zoomed around the shop counter and disappeared behind the work shop curtain. His mother giggled.  
"Don't keep him waiting, Pali. His patience level is just as high as yours," Melia teased.  
"Yes, but he has your enthusiasm, and I know that won't be fading anytime soon," he returned.  
"Dad come on! Hurry up already!" Kahn whined from the next room over.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just wait a minute, alright kid?" Pali assured, rolling his eyes at the eyebrow raise he got from Melia.

After a long, fun, and educational day, Pali locked the doors to the work shop and made his way back to the nearby house with his son. Kahn bounced along in front of his father, heading towards the glow of the kitchen windows.  
"Hey Kahn!" his father called. "While we're out here could you fetch some wood for the stove? You're mother's cooking soup tonight."  
"Ok Dad!" He changed his course from the house to the woodpile at the edge of the forest. Pali went inside and began to help prepare the meal, cutting carrots and washing radishes. Although his house lay on the edge of the Lost Woods and had always been there in the nine years he'd lived in it, he never got used to the location. The woods gave him the creeps and his parents always instructed him to stay out of them. As he neared the woodpile, he noticed how significantly darker it was on the edge of the woods compared to the warm brightness of his home. His heart pounded as he reached down to snatch a bundle of wood. Just as he turned with the intent to race back towards the house, he heard a voice that made him freeze in his tracks.  
"Kahn… Kahn…"  
His mouth was dry and his eyes widened in panic.  
"H-H-Hello?" He managed, his voice barely a whisper. The trees rustled and he heard the cracking of twigs on the forest floor. The sound snapped him out of his fear induced stupor and he bolted towards the house, desperately clutching the firewood. He burst through the kitchen door, slamming it shut upon his entrance. He could still feel the thumping of his heart as he tried to calm himself down.  
"Kahn!" His mother scolded. "What has gotten into you? You know we don't slam doors."  
Kahn opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again, questioning whether his parents would believe him or not and whether he had the energy to argue if they didn't.  
"Sorry Mama," he opted to say instead. "Here's the firewood." He let the bundle roll out of his arms and into the stove, ready for his father to light.  
"So Pali, while you were out dealing with Zabos' table set, he mentioned having us over at the inn. I think it would be fun to go down for a visit, if only for a weekend," Melia informed.  
"That does sound like fun. But I just don't know if Kahn would be ok with going all the way to Kakariko," Pali mused sarcastically, a knowing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. This made his son gasp.  
"I'm ok with going! I really want to go! I want to see Faira and visit all the shops and explore!" Kahn insisted. "Can we go, Dad? Please, can we go?"  
His father laughed and ruffled his hair. "Of course we can, kiddo. I'm just giving you a hard time."  
"When would be a good day to go?" his mom asked.  
"I'm supposed to have that Castle town gentleman's furniture delivered by next Tuesday, so I suppose while we're already going that far we may as well go the rest of the way to Kakariko." Pali decided.  
"So it's a date?" Melia responded.  
"It's a date," Pali confirmed. "The postman comes tomorrow. I'll have him deliver a letter telling the Drekal's of our arrival.


End file.
